To Make It a 'Happy' Birthday
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: It's the dreaded "Hell Week" in the Shoujou Manga Department, but this time, a certain editor managed to pull through all of his work. Not only that, but a happy, joyful auora was given off from the man, and his goofy smile put everyone back into place. What could have made him so happy? A Happy Birthday Onodera Ritsu Fanfic, RitsuXTakano OBVIOUSLY. Just a fluffy lil' one-shot.


**Sup guys. I hit an immense writers-block with the other stories, but I just couldn't miss my darling Ritsu's birthday(; This is just a short little story, nothing big in detail. I may go back and fix it eventually but meh…For now, it's done. That's all that matters.**

**HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY ONODERA RITSU!**

**Some things to know that you may or may not know:**

**Hai= Yes **

**March 27th= Cherry Blossom Day & Ritsu's Birthday **

**Gomenesai/Sumimasen= I'm sorry.**

**Oi= Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters. (I only own Kaoru.) All rights go to Shungiku Nakamura for creating the series.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was around late March in Japan, and the cherry blossom trees were soon close to blossom. Harmony and serenity filled the bustling streets, as the long desired hope of springtime was trudging in. The icy frost of last winter was slowly dying out, leaving a perky and elated environment.

The same however could not be said for the heavily dreaded Shoujo Manga Department of Marukawa Publishing, also known as the' Maiden Club.' Though the incredibly sexy men were perfect in the beginning of what was known as the 'cycle', towards the end they were exhausted, overwhelming, and dangerous.

A term had come to name around the time the male editors had their mental and miserable break-downs. They referred to it as 'Hell week', or 'Hell Week/s' if s holiday was coming up.

To be frank, it was the end of the cycle and the five sexy editors were moping around only half-conscious, attempting to get their manuscripts in time.

The five editors sat in the office, working desperately to rid the bags under their eyes.

Well, at least four of them did.

"OI!" screamed the editor-in-chief, also known as Takano Masamune. "WHERE THE HELL IS ONODERA? HE LEFT FOR THE MANUSCRIPTS HALF A DECADE AGO!"

Looks of pity and soft groans were exchanged through the other men, smiling like idiots on the edge of insanity.

Sighing, Masamune leaned back into his chair, rubbing his temple. '_Honestly…If he has time to halfassedly edit in the first place, none of this would have happened…'_

"WAAHHHH!" screamed a green-eyed brunette as he rushed through the doors, panting and wheezing. "SUMIMASEN! THERE WAS A SHIT LOAD OF TRAFFIC!" he exclaimed, rushing to his desk with a pile of manuscripts.

"OI, IF YOU HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN, GET TO WORK!"

"GOMENESAIIIIIII!"

Kisa giggled. It was always fun to watch the chief and the newbie go at it with each other. It was almost like watching one of those sappy comedies from the 90's with the old married couple. '_Takano-san likes to complain more than anyone, but Riichan won't take his shit. Heh. 'Bout time someone stood up to the old geezer.'_

After many devastating breakdowns, and a few crying authors, the hours seemed like seconds to the crew as they continued their strife into insanitation and nonstop work.

In the middle of the madness, a smiling and almost healthy looking brunette stood up, gathering all of his manuscripts in his arms, and carrying them over to his bosses' desk. Plopping them down in front of the ravenette, said man peered up at his colleague through his specs curiously. A smiling Ritsu was always a surprise to Masamune, as it reminded him of back when the two were in high school. The rare change in the brunette's behavior struck a new level into the ravenette.

"You're done checking Satou-san's manuscripts?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Even the new ones shipped in this morning?"

"Hai, I made sure to double check all of them."

"Hm…What about the panels? There's no way that there were no mistakes."

"There were plenty of mistakes, but I ran them through her and had her fix them. They're the third down in the pile, so you can check them if you want."

"…What about this month's magazine?"

"I managed to get an extended deadline from the printers, and I finished my part, so all I'm waiting for is you and Mino to hand in your edits."

"Hmph. What about your sales proposal?"

"Finished, and I'm pretty confident that I did well. But it's on the bottom if you want to see it."

Masamune stared up at the brunette incredulity, wondering whether he was dreaming, or his subordinate was somehow high. Reaching to the bottom of the stack, he easily picked out the printed proposal, and read over it. '_He really has a clear and focus view…This is almost perfect…'_ the ebony haired man thought, as he skimmed over the proposal.

"Well?"

Masamune looked up to see his ex-lover smiling like a goof, with a light blush tinting his cheeks. His eyes shone with anticipation and a calm, relaxed look that the ravenette didn't get to see often.

"Next time, don't fly through your work so halfassedly."

Going back to his own work, the editor in chief prepared himself mentally for the upcoming migraine of the brunette yelling at him, but he was naturally surprised when he heard a soft chuckle instead.

"You're just mad because I got done before you, baka. ~" Ritsu replied smoothly, grinning at his bosses surprised expression. Without any hesitation, he picked up the chief's photocopies received by his author, and gave a kind smile.

"Since I'm done, go copy these. How many did you have in mind?" he asked, skimming over the titles and words on each paper.

A light blush danced on Masamune's face, and he was actually quite happy inside, though he wouldn't admit it. "Just do 10." He replied coldly, trying as hard as he could to calm down his rapid heartbeat. He knew the brunette was done, and was only trying to help, but even the smallest thought of kindness was enough to make all the stressful work go away.

"Hai, hai." Ritsu turned, and headed away. Before going to the printers, he stopped by his desk and stared at the computer screen for a slim moment. His smile growing wider, he shut off his monitor with a few clicks, and went off to the printer, unaware of the pairs of eyes hungrily watching him.

"I bet he's watching porn, the little pervert!" Kisa said eying the computer hungrily. Mino giggled, and before anyone could speak, Hatori was out of his desk and over at Ritsu's, silently turning the monitor back on.

Kisa and Mino chuckled, also looking at the screen. The three exchanged confused frowns, and continued to stare at the screen warily.

Sighing, Masamune stood up, and walked over to his fellow subordinates. "Oi, get back to work you slackers!" he growled, watching amusingly as the three editors scurried to their seats. Huffing, the man walked over to the brunette's desk, and peered at the computer screen.

'_Huh? But this is just…'_ The ravenette shrugged and retreated to his desk with other things on mind.

'_This issue is a holiday issue, since its Saint Patrick Day, meaning that it has to be special and draw the reader's attention. Somehow, I think Ritsu managed to understand that without me even telling him. His proposal proves it. Man, that guy catches on fast…'_ he thought, sighing as he swiftly went through his own work with a red pen.

'_It's March now…The weather is still a little chilly, but other than that it's okay. Besides, the cherry blossoms are about to bloom.'_ The ravenette grinned, his mind drifting off topic. '_That also means that Ritsu's birthday is near. He's turning twenty-seven this year. I wonder what I should get him….'_

Pulling out his phone, Masamune swiftly glided his fingers through the padlock, opening his phone.

_2:38 P.M. March 27th, 2013._

'_Shit…I must have lost track of days…' _Masamune thought, not even bothering to glance up when a stack of copied papers was plopped on his desk.

'_Now I don't know what to do…I want to do something special, but were probably both too tired for that…What should I do?' _he pondered.

"Oi, you're not even going to thank me?"

Looking up, Masamune's honey orbs clashed with olive as the latter man smiled like a goof. The sight made Masamune's heart flutter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two continued to share an awkward glance, slowly interrupted by the chief's phone beep. Going through his messages, the ravenette found a message from an unknown number, reading it slowly and carefully.

[Hi. You're fully aware that it's Ritsu's birthday, but don't know what to get him right? That's where I come in. I have a list of supplies you need, and directions too. Follow them exactly how written, and he'll love you forever. –K

P.S. - He leaves a spare key under his room number sign.]

The ravenette read through the message, and it did indeed list materials and instructions for what seemed like a cake. '…_But, how would Ritsu love me for such a simple thing as this?'_ He wondered, sighing as he shoved his phone into his pocket_. 'Then again, he is stupid enough to leave a room key in such a vulnerable position…'_

"I'm going home for the rest of the day." He announced, standing as all eyes were directed on him.

"Hatori, you're in charge. And Onodera, don't even think about leaving until every single manuscript for the magazine is turned in. Got it?"

Nods were exchanged in the room, and Masamune left the building to go gather all of the materials needed. '_Well, this is gonna take a while…'_

~6 hours later~

Satisfied with his effort, the ravenette entered his neighbor's apartment, and set his creation down in the kitchen, taking time to review today's events. '_Now that I think about it…This cake and that picture from the office are the same. After all, they're both basically-'_

Masamune's thoughts were interrupted by the slight 'click' of the door opening, and the light humming of a happy tune in the air. Smiling, he put a small tarp over the cake, and waited for the brunette to come in.

Ritsu smiled after slipping his shoes off, casually walking into the apartment humming a favorite tune from when he was a teen. Approaching the kitchen for an energy drink or any type of nutrition, he almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of his neighbor standing there waiting for him.

"W-Wha…What the hell are you d-doing in my apartment?" he asked, feeling the happiness from earlier starting to drown away.

Grinning, the ravenette held up a small key for the brunette to see, chuckling at the shocked reaction of his ex-lover.

"H-H-How…?"

"It's not very smart to leave your key where someone else can find it."

Ritsu blushed beat red, and avoided the longing gaze of the older man.

"W-Well then…G-Get out already."

"I can't. I haven't wished you a happy birthday yet."

Masamune approached the younger male, pulling him into a gentle and soft embrace. He nuzzled his nose into the man's dangly brown locks, smiling as the brunette's breath hitched.

"Um…T-Takano-san…"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Eh..?"

"Close your eyes."

Pulling back from the embrace, Masamune smiled at the brunette's red face, squeezing his eyes shut. It was an adorable sight to see.

"No opening them until I say so."

"Hai, hai. I'm not an idiot!"

Masamune chuckled, pulling off the cover of the cake. "You can open your eyes."

Olive eyes blinked open, only to see a plain, reasonably sized cake covered in vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles.

"…A cake…?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Not just a cake." Masamune said, holding out a knife. "Go ahead, cut a piece out." He said reassuringly.

Ritsu blinked confusedly, but nonetheless took the knife and cut a small piece out.

There was a small crunching sound, and Ritsu's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the sound. Looking at the inside of the cake, he blinked several times before realization hit him.

"T-This is…!"

"A plain vanilla cake with Kit-Kats as a filling and crust? Yes, yes it is."

The brunette stared at the cake in awe with his back to Masamune, for what seemed like hours. Just when the ravenette was starting to get worried, Ritsu started shaking, and Masamune reached out a hand, alarmed.

"Are you okay…?"

Turning around swiftly, he had a quick glance at the brunette's face. Happiness glowed on his face like a firefly, and tears of joy streaked down the pink-tinted cheeks. His smile seemed to stretch a far as the end of a rainbow, and that was all that Masamune could process before the younger male hugged him tightly, resting his head on the ravenette's chest.

Masamune's breath hitched, his mind frozen in a block of ice for a slim moment. His heart was beating rapidly, and felt as if it would explode if it didn't slow down soon.

"You know," Ritsu started, sniffling lightly against the older male's chest, "you piss me off sometimes. And you're a real asshole. But…I always forget just how much of a_sweetie_ you are underneath it all." he said as he pulled back from his embrace, leaning up on his tip-toes and kissing Masamune lightly on the cheek.

The ravenette was frozen in his place, a blush dancing along his cheeks just like the brunettes. Ritsu giggled and intertwined their fingers together, smiling goofily up at the older man.

"Join me for a slice of cake?" he asked his eyes pleading and innocent.

Masamune regained his composure, and smiled with a nod as the two sat down for a slice of cake.

* * *

Masamune never recalled a time that he laughed so much. His uke didn't just like Kit-Kats; he was utterly obsessed with them. He somehow brought up the topic of Snickers and Kit-Kats basically being the same thing, but Ritsu flipped out and started rambling on all the useless knowledge of the candy bars that you would never need to know.

And the way he gobbled down the cake…Well, let's just stick to the positive side and say that he was glad that he could make his Ritsu so pleased.

After a pleasant talk that wasn't actually work related, and Ritsu's little rant about the candy-bar, Masamune helped with the dishes, and pulled his uke into a big embrace.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you today." He said happily, kissing him on the forehead. The older man could practically feel the heat rising from the brunette's cheeks, but even more so from his own when he got a reply.

"…M-Me too." Ritsu mumbled, still slightly shy yet returning the embrace...

They stood there in each other's arms silently for what felt like an eternity, before Ritsu finally spoke up.

"H-Hey Takano-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Well um…I-If I tell you something, d-do you promise that you won't laugh?"

"…? Why would I laugh?" '_Big Mistake',_ Masamune thought as he felt the brunette stiffen.

"Err…Well; it's actually pretty stupid…" Ritsu replied bluntly.

"I'm all ears." The older male sighed.

"….u…o...e…" the brunette whispered.

"What? I can't hear you." Masamune said with a frown.

"I…ov…o…"

"I still can't hear you."

A moment of silence struck between the two, and slowly, the brunette raised his head as he pulled away from the embrace, reaching up ever so steadily until his lips were inches away from Masamune's ear.

"I love you…" he whispered, immediately hiding his face in the older man's chest.

"….Ritsu…" Masamune frowned, lifting the brunette's chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"….that's not stupid." He whispered, bringing their lips together in a sweet and chaste kiss.

Tears flew down Ritsu's cheeks as he slowly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Masamune locked his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him close. Pulling back, Masamune hugged him lightly against his chest, wiping the younger man's tears away from his eyes.

"I'm *hiccup* S-Sorry…" The brunette mumbled.

"…? Why?"

"I-I got your s…shirt wet…"

"Pfft. Baka, I don't care about that."

Lifting the brunette's chin again, Masamune kissed him softly, but it was much deeper and loving. Ritsu enjoyed every moment of it, feeling his heart shutter like there's no tomorrow. He returned the kiss, almost with as much power as the ravenette, and set out on his heart's desires as he pushed away his pride.

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I love Kit-Ka-I mean, I love you too, Masamune."

* * *

**Sorry, cheesy ending, I know :U Meh. **

**Thanks for reading CX**


End file.
